


Run Away

by Dragonstree



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Sacrifice, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstree/pseuds/Dragonstree
Summary: A short backstory of one of my Flight Rising dragons,a Pearlcatcher named Rue.





	Run Away

Rue couldn’t believe it. She simply couldn’t.  
It all started when winter came. The clan hadn’t been doing good, food was scarce and a plague had hit the camp. The leaders had gotten more desperate with every passing day, right up until this night.  
Rue was going to be sacrificed.

She was tied down to a large stone slab, laying on her belly like prey on a platter, and in front of her were the crushed remains of the pearl she once took such good care of. With the setting sun shining directly in her face, she could barely even see it, but she knew what had happened. Before she would be killed, her clanmates had started destroying her pearl, a preparation for her sacrifice.  
It wouldn’t be long before the braver of her clanmates would start luring out the forest’s creatures of the night. They would be brought here to feast on her body, and her remains would be scattered into the woods. It was a way of giving back to nature, and her clanmates were hoping they would win back the Gladekeeper’s favor and gather enough food for the rest of the winter. Rue hoped it would work, because at least then she wouldn’t die for nothing, and luckily her throat would be slit before the creatures came. It meant that she wouldn’t feel their teeth tear into her flesh, if she was lucky. It was a small mercy. A small mercy indeed.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see something moving, but she paid it no mind. It was one of her clanmates, and they didn’t deserve her acknowledgement anymore. The other dragon started adjusting her ropes and she heard a quiet whisper. “I’m sorry.” Rue recognized the voice, it was another Pearlcatcher, a dragon she knew and looked up to, even considered them friends once. Despite the ridiculous situation though, she couldn’t bring herself to hate her. She was just doing what she was told to, and although Rue did feel betrayed, internally screaming at her to do something, she felt oddly neutral.

The other dragon was done quickly, and she walked away with her head held high. Something felt off though. Rue lifted her head and— she _lifted_ her head, _there was no pressure holding her back_. Her eyes shot downward, and sure enough, the rope that was meant to hold her neck down was loosened. She looked up again at her once-friend, who briefly turned her head and looked her sternly in the eyes, as if to say hurry up. Rue looked after her for only a moment after she disappeared into the trees, and immediately got to work. She carefully shimmied her horn under the rope holding her right arm down, ripped it apart with a swift movement of her head, and did the same for the other. After freeing her snout, her teeth made quick work of the ropes holding the rest of her down. Teary-eyed and shaking, she silently sent prayers to each of the eleven and all other gods she could think of. She felt like the luckiest dragon in Sornieth.  
She jumped from the stone slab and ran towards the site of her precious pearl. It was even worse up close. Half of it was crushed up into a rough powder, and the remaining pieces were all cracked. Careful not to crack it further, she took the biggest piece between her teeth - a piece that could easily fit into the palm of her hand - and took off into the woods. Sprinting and flying, passing tree after tree with no clue as to where she was going, she escaped. She kept going without break, until she collapsed into the side of a thick tree out of exhaustion, and laying there, she wept the night away.


End file.
